A semiconductor light-emitting element is usually manufactured by growing, on a growth substrate, a semiconductor structure layer composed of an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer and forming an n electrode and a p electrode that apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a white light-emitting diode in which red, green, and blue light-emitting diodes are laminated in this order so as to emit light in the same direction. Patent Literature 2 discloses a white light-emitting element including: a first light-emitting portion bonded to a conductive sub-mount substrate by a metal layer; and a second light-emitting portion formed on one region of the upper surface of the conductive sub-mount substrate. Patent Literature 3 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element including a plurality of well layers composed of InGaN in which the In compositions of the respective well layers are different.